


Number One With A Bullet

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Anthem Era, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac finally takes what he wants from Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One With A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sethrollins_number1Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethrollins_number1Fan/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Taylor  
> Song: Sugar We're Going Down  
> Prompt: Angry Sex

Number One With A Bullet

Zac groaned as he sat at his seat in the offices. Kate was off on some god damned church trip and the kids were both at his mother's sick. It figured Kate would leave him when the kids were sick. It figured she'd run off and expect him to play the good father when right now all three kids just wanted their mother.

"Zac?" Taylor's voice broke through Zac's thoughts making him glare some. The last person he wanted to see right now was Taylor. Taylor just made everything worse for Zac because Taylor was everything Zac would never be. The perfect god damn husband or at least in his wife's eyes anyway. Natalie never had a bad word to say about Taylor like Kate always had a million bad things to say about Zac.

"What?" Zac snapped not really meaning too but he couldn't help the smile he had on his lips as he watched Taylor flinch at the harshness of his words. "Sorry I was just...Kate's on my mind like always."

Taylor furrowed his brows when he heard Zac's last statement. "And Taylor being on your mind means that you can snap at me all you want?" he asked as he sat down in the seat at his own desk. "Hell why does Kate being on your mind make you so snappy for? I mean she's your wife."

"Because she is off on some church retreat and she left me in charge of three sick kids," Zac spat out as he eyed Taylor after Taylor had sat down. "I know when she comes back she is going to be pissed that I didn't get much accomplished on the list she left of house chores but it's hard to do shit when all three kids are whining for their mother."

When Zac spoke Taylor went silent understanding in his own way why Zac was pissed. It was because again his baby brother would fail his wife. "I think you just need to get your anger out Zac," Taylor shrugged as he turned away from his brother to turn on his laptop. "Go bang something," he smirked knowing how his words sounded. He had meant his words to come out that way.

"And what would you suggest I bang?" Zac asked catching the other meaning in Taylor's words. "Or more like who would you suggest I bang?"

Taylor smirked more as he turned to face his brother, "I think you know who," he whispered before standing up and walking over to Zac. "Me," he said as he leaned down behind his brother so that his lips brushed against Zac's ears. "I know you want me. I've seen the way you've looked at me since we were teens," he muttered before kissing Zac's earlobe softly. "I want you too."

Zac couldn't help but blush at his brother's words. He hadn't expected Taylor to have been on to him now for all this time. Not for fourteen years now. Zac couldn't help but get even angrier at that. That Taylor had known all this time and just played oblivious. "I love my wife," he spoke hoping the words came out more sincere then he felt when saying them.

"But she isn't me," Taylor replied so effortlessly that he wasn't surprised when Zac finally turned around in his seat and they both stared each other down for the longest time. It was when Taylor was about to say something else though that Zac finally covered his mouth in a kiss. A kiss that was much rougher than Taylor would have liked but he wasn't complaining out loud.

Kissing Taylor, Zac felt his heart beating faster in his chest. He had kissed a man before but he had never expected to be given the opportunity to kiss Taylor. He had never expected that Taylor would even give him this situation. Kissing him harder he stood from his chair and pushed Taylor backwards towards his desk.

When they reached Taylor's desk Zac pulled away from the kiss and looked at his brother, "Is this a dream?" he asked hoping that it wasn't. He hoped to God that this was no dream.

"Does it seem like a dream?" Taylor asked as he reached over and undid Zac's pink button down shirt. "Kissing me. Getting the opportunity to fuck the best piece of ass you'll ever get?" he asked another question after Zac's shirt was unbuttoned all the way.

Shaking his head yes Zac laughed some before shrugging his shirt off of his shoulder, "Just a bit," he admitted right as Taylor's lips moved to his neck. "When did you find out I wanted you?" he asked in between moans as Taylor started to kiss and suck on his sensitive flesh making it feel as if his skin was on fire.

"When I walked in on you masturbating once," Taylor revealed as he continued to kiss his brother's neck. His lips soon trailing down to Zac's chest where he teased one of Zac's nipples between his teeth before sucking on it for awhile. He liked the way it made Zac moan louder when he did that. "You were saying my name as your hand kept stroking your cock," he whispered once he moved his mouth off of Zac's nipple. "You were fifteen but it was the best image I had seen up until meeting Natalie."

When Taylor answered him Zac moved away from Taylor some a glare on his face as he eyed his brother. He had only been joking earlier when he thought Taylor had known for a long time but now that he knew the truth he felt that familiar anger feeling again going through his body.

"Undress," Zac told Taylor who just gave him a confused look as he stood up against the desk still. "I said fucking undress," Zac repeated this time his teeth clenched as he did so. "If you don't hurry up I am going to make you hurt worse when I fuck your ass," he said as he kept his eyes on Taylor.

Taylor just shook as his head at Zac's change but he did as he was told a blush creeping up onto his cheeks once he was naked in front of his brother. He had been with other men before but he hadn't wanted any of them the way he had wanted Zac. Zac wasn't the only one who had been prone to teenage incestual fantasies. Taylor had, had them as well especially after catching Zac masturbating that first time.

Letting his eyes roam Taylor's body, Zac felt his own cheeks grow hot as his dick grew harder inside of the material of his jeans. The only other man he had been with had been Muff when he was drunk last year. Taylor was definitely better looking and hotter but Zac wouldn't let that be known..especially the part where he had fucked Muff.

"Now undress me," Zac spoke somehow finding the strength to still sound as angry and intimidating as he had previously. Maybe being in charge came easy for him especially when he was already pissed when the day started and Taylor just had to go and make things worse by revealing what he had.

All Zac was sure of though was he was going to take this aggression out on Taylor. He was going to fuck Taylor so hard that he begged for mercy and hurt so much that Natalie had to wonder why he couldn't sit down.

Hearing Zac tell him to undress him, Taylor did as he was told not sure if he was scared or turned on by this new side of Zac. It wasn't one he had seen before but he liked it. He liked seeing that his younger brother had a backbone.

After he had undressed Zac he was about to speak again but was stopped by Zac kissing him again. Zac lips forcefully planting on his own as they searched for something that Taylor wasn't even sure could be found yet he returned the kiss, a moan coming out as Zac's hips moved into his own and both of their hard cocks rubbed against each other.

It was a movement that also caused Zac to moan which Taylor liked hearing, liked knowing that even after fourteen some years he could still make Zac moan like that though this time it was because Zac was getting what he had always wanted. Zac was finally getting him.

Kissing Taylor more Zac continued to moan as his hips continued to move into Taylor's and their cocks continued to rub against each other. For some reason the forbiddenness of this made it all the more better for him.

Pulling away after awhile he eyed Taylor, "Turn around and bend over the desk," he said still trying to sound like he was angry and in control though he knew he had showed more lust then he should have. He showed a vulnerability he hadn't wanted to show to Taylor.

Taylor again obeyed Zac and he turned around bending over his desk. He was about to ask if Zac was gonna use some kind of lube when he felt contact down there. Contact come from Zac's own tongue as he licked around Taylor's opening. It was enough to make Taylor's mouth drop open as he moved his hips against the desk, his already hard cock getting just a bit harder.

"Fuck Zac," Taylor moaned out as Zac soon added a finger inside of him. Zac wasn't moving his finger gently either and Taylor had to admit there was some pain but then again he just figured Zac was letting out more pent up aggression as he finger fucked his asshole. He was doing a damn good job at finger fucking it too. "Damn it," he grunted his eyes closing when Zac added a second finger.

Zac moved his mouth off of Taylor but he kept his fingers moving in and out of him at a fast pace. "You like this?" he asked knowing from the words and noises coming out of Taylor that he did like this. "You like me fucking you with my fingers?" he asked another question before seeing Taylor nod his head yes.

"Then say it out loud," Zac demanded wanting to hear Taylor voice that he liked to be finger fucked. "Say you like it."

Biting his lip to suppress a moan Taylor closed his eyes tighter. "I like it Zac. I like you finger fucking me," he muttered before opening his eyes to turn his head and look down at Zac. "I like it."

Zac smirked feeling satisfied with Taylor's words. Removing his fingers Zac stood up and quickly positioned himself behind Taylor. "Maybe you'll like this more," he whispered as he pushed inside of his brother a groan coming out when he felt how tight Taylor was around him. It surprised him that Taylor was so tight. He had always just assumed Taylor was a man whore.

Taylor bit his lip again when he felt Zac inside of him. Zac again hadn't been gentle when he entered Taylor and he sure as hell wasn't gentle as he started to move in and out of him. No this Zac right now was being rough and Taylor swore he could see his desk hitting against the wall with each thrust his brother made inside of him.

Moving at a rough pace inside of Taylor, Zac let one of his hands reach up as he grabbed onto Taylor's hair, "I want to make you hurt so much that you can't sit right for a week," he muttered as he pulled onto Taylor's hair harder with each thrust.

When Taylor went silent after his words Zac closed his eyes as his breathing got harder and he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. Before he knew what hit him he released inside of Taylor at the same time that Taylor himself must have reached his own peak.

Moving away after a few seconds Zac found his clothes in a hurry and put them on, "Maybe I should get mad at Kate more often," he mused after he was dressed. "Now I need to go and call Carrick," he smiled as he turned on his heel and headed towards the doors.

Standing there in shock still Taylor looked at Zac, "Why do you need to call Carrick?" he asked feeling used by Zac. He knew he had instigated this whole thing by telling Zac to let his anger out by fucking him but he had also been hoping that Zac would want to bond after. It was something Taylor blamed on his Zodiac sign.

"Because I need to tell him that I am finally ready to fuck him. He said I'd be ready once I gave into my fantasy and fucked you one time. Get it out of my system," Zac explained before turning away from Taylor again and leaving the offices.


End file.
